


Life Unites, Death Parts

by Zai_xyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Happy Ending, Introspection in 17 haikus, M/M, Malec Advent Calendar 2018, POV Magnus, Quiet, Sweet, look... i tried my best to write something fluffy - i think kinda worked?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai_xyn/pseuds/Zai_xyn
Summary: The fic (/haikus?) I wrote for the Malec Advent Calendar 2018 (Day 2) (@magnusandalexander on tumblr).





	Life Unites, Death Parts

Magnus didn’t know how he got so lucky. It wasn’t like his life before Alec hadn’t been worth living – of course it had been. Well, mostly, that was. Obviously, there were some things in his past he’d rather forget had happened. But the point was that he, too, wanted to have someone he could love with everything he had and was – and receive that same love back.

* * *

 

‘Forever’ with you

is an unreal wish of mine

which has never lived

 

Always needed love

Used to getting hurt from it

Never dared to dream

 

Life unites, death parts

Immortality a pretty curse

tearing down one’s soul

 

Others stay ruthless

Hurting instead of healing

Walls start building up

 

‘Forever’ again

Becoming bearable with time

At last, the pain dulls

 

A breeze like a storm

disrupting my world again

shaking it awake

 

Things were cold and now-

What have you done to my peace?

No use to fight it

 

Warmth emerges - now,

falling into this embrace

Too easy to live

* * *

 

The night was dark and it would’ve been cold too if it hadn’t been for runes and magic. Magnus let his shoulder lean against Alec’s and looked up at the sky. Thousands of bright little stars shone done on them. Magnus interlaced his fingers with Alec’s, smiling happily. It was nice to have these quiet nights, sometimes. It was an opportunity to just be. Exist with someone he loved dearly, not having to worry about anything else.

“I love you”, he murmured.

“I love you too, Magnus.”

Yes, he was content with this. At some point, he would have to get used to the thought of being alone again, but for now, he didn’t worry about that. There were so many different things he could still show Alec. So many memories to be made. Too many times he would still get to hug and kiss and wake up next to Alec. Too many times to already think about the possibility of being alone again. Not right now.

Magnus closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. The quiet breathing of Alexander next to him, the chilly air around them in contrast to the warmth he felt from his magic and Alec. He loved every second of this evening. He never wanted to miss any of this.

* * *

Walls torn down by you

Agony from betrayal

And still, I love you

 

You keep fighting now

A glimmer of hope for me?

Realization hits

 

The stars are for you

We will stay together now

Is it possible?

* * *

“What if I could become immortal?”, Alec asked suddenly.

Sitting upright again, Magnus turned to look at Alec.

“What?” Not as eloquent as he would like to sound, but he wasn’t really prepared for that kind of conversation.

“I just feel like that this, our relationship, I mean,” Alec paused for a second, “I just thought that it would be nice to spend more time with you. Like, forever - eternity. I don’t know, just now, it felt like a little bit of forever, to me.”

Magnus smiled and reached out with his hand to brush away a loose strand of hair before leaning in to kiss Alec.

“Believe me, Alexander, it does feel like that to me too. But let’s keep the hurtful conversations for another day. Right now, I only want to spend more time with you while no one’s there to interrupt us”, he said after they parted.

He meant it. It was rare the two of them found the time to do something like they were doing now. Holding each other. Looking at the stars. Being together without a deathly threat hangingover their heads. Seeing Alec nod in agreement, he smiled again.

“You’re right, I guess. Wouldn’t want us to fight tonight”, Alec said.

Magnus just hummed in response. Though, he was curious if Alec would bring it up again, or if it was just a random thought that he would’ve already forgotten about the next morning. To be honest, he didn’t know what he hoped for.

How _would_ it be to spend eternity with Alec?

* * *

Hope is blossoming

Shining on a tomorrow

I might see at last

 

Tried to find a way

Time itself an enemy

Memento Mori

 

This can’t be the end

Yearning to leave our anguish

We’ll take any chance

 

After way too long

Fate is generous with us

We could be happy

* * *

Magnus didn’t know how he got so lucky. But he promised himself that he would protect this happiness of his with all he had. Because it was one of the most beautiful things that had ever happened to him. He didn’t ever plan on losing it. And it seemed that now, at least time itself wasn’t his enemy anymore.

* * *

No pain anymore

We have found each other now

‘Forever’ with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Thanks for reading!  
> If there's anything that's unclear or there is a typo or something I missed, feel free to tell me, I appreciate it - as much as I would appreciate knowing what you thought of it?  
> Anyway, PLEASE go check out the [Malec Advent Calendar](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/malecadventcalendar2018#_=_). So many talented people have put their effort into creating something for it and I personally love what I've seen so far. [Though I'm pretty sure most of you already know what I'm talking about]
> 
> Wish you a great day~ [and maybe come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Zai_yx)?]
> 
> -Zai


End file.
